Falling for you
by auslly4ever
Summary: Austin Moon a 24 year old music sensation has to take care of his 1 year old daughter, alone. Ally Dawson a 23 year old girl who is having a tough time. When Austin hires Ally as a nanny, will feelings develop or will they be "just friends".dont own A&A. Some mistakes in ch 1, corrected in ch 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop crying Aria. Please stop!" Austin pleaded his 1 year old daughter while looking for her bottle. Now Austin may be a 24 year old music sensation but he is also a helpless father. He has to take care of his 1 year old daughter, alone. Austin finally found Aria's milk bottle and gave it to him. Than he picked her up and started to rock her to sleep.

Heaven knows how Austin survived this one year; all alone, taking care of his young daughter with his very unpredictable schedule. He always had to keep a baby bag ready for Aria. But know, everything was getting out of Austin's control. He had a tour coming up and he couldn't take Aria with him because then, his little princess would be neglected.

Austin wanted to hire a nanny for Aria, but never had the courage to do so. Because according to him hiring a nanny would mean he thinks his child is a burden.

Austin put Aria in her crib and walked out of his room quietly. He sat down on the couch in the TV room and started to rub his eyes. Just then his best friend Dez walked in.

"Hey Austin!" Dez said in his usual hyper tone.

"Oh… hi Dez" Austin said in the complete opposite tone. Dez knew what why Austin was so down.

"Hey buddy look. I know you are against nannies and all but you have to do something. No matter how hard you try little Aria will be neglected. I mean your job is always unexpected. And what about the tour that's coming up? Listen, my girlfriend Trish has a best friend who is great with kids and she is looking for some extra cash. Why don't you ask her to watch Aria?"

"No Dez. Aria is my responsibility and I don't want some unknown to take care of my daughter" Austin said.

"Austin, just give her a try. And she is not an unknown. She is Trish's best friend, and I know she is great with kids. She took care of my nephew a couple of times and believe me she was awesome. Just give it a try. For Aria's sake!" said Dez

Austin sighed and finally gave in " Fine, call her and tell her to be here tomorrow."

With that Austin got up and went to his room. Dez on the other hand was doing his happy dance. Why you ask? Well his best friend finally agreed to keep a nanny for Aria

*MEANWHILE*

"I want the rent by the next week. If not than you can pack your bags Ally!" the land lord said and walked away before Ally could say something. She sighed and closed the door to her small apartment and went to her bed room where her best friend was waiting for her.

"Ally don't worry, everything will be okay" Trish, Ally's best friend said as Ally plopped down on her bed. Ally covered her face with her hands and sighed again. Ally was a 23 year old who just lost her parents in a car crash. All her parents left her was a music store sonic boom, which wasn't doing so well. Just then Trish's phone beeped.

"Looks like god finally saw how miserable you were and send some help. My boyfriend just texted me saying he got you a babysitting job. He says if you're hired than your money problems will be solved." Trish told her best friend.

Ally jumped out of her bed and started to scream and dance horribly. "THANK YOU THANKS YOU THANK YOU! TELL DEZ I OWE HIM BIG TIME!"  
"Haha, don't worry girl. Oh and Dez says be there by nine. He will text you the address of the house."

With that Trish left and Ally went to bed.

*NEXT DAY*

Austin was waiting for the babysitter while he was playing with Aria. Just then the doorbell rang and the butler went and opened the door.

Ally being the punctual girl was exactly on time. She was amazed when she saw the house's exterior. Ally rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Finally someone did…

"Hello, and who might you be" Asked the butler in a much pooched accent.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and I am here to babysit Aria." Ally said. You could tell she was nervous and trying her very best not to chew her hair. The butler nodded and welcomed in. Ally was just as amazed to see the interior of the house as she was when she saw the exterior. The butler told Ally to sit and wait. After a couple of minutes Ally could hear some baby laughter, and then, in came the music sensation, Austin Moon, holding his one year old daughter.

Ally couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly got up and just stared.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and this is my daughter, Aria" Austin greeted Ally.

"You must be Ally?" Austin asked and all Ally did was nod. She was to shocked to do anything. Than finally Ally came back to reality and said "S-Sorry. I didn't know that I was going to babysit AUSTIN MOON'S daughter. I- I was caught off guard. Sorry"

Austin laughed at Ally's explanation. He thought it was funny and cute.

"Haha, it's okay. Anyways, Dez told me that you babysat his nephew a couple of times. Now I want you to take care of Aria, I mean help me out a bit. You know with my always changing schedule I don't want Aria to feel left out or anything. And I can't take him everywhere with me. Like tonight, I have this huge concert and I can't take him because it will be too loud." Austin explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Moon…" Austin cut her.

"Ally, call me Austin. I'm barely a year older than you, not 10… Besides, this isn't a business deal we're doing here. Just chill out…. I won't bite." Austin said. This made Ally relax a bit.

"Okay Ally, today is a trial day, if you're good I will hire you and take care of all the problems that Dez said you have." At this Ally flushed red with embarrassment, and Austin noticed that.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed; we all have problems. Besides, it's not like I'm just giving you the money. You're working for it."

Ally just nodded. Austin looked at his watch and said "Okay Ally, I have to go and rehearse before the concert. I am trusting you with my little princess. If you need anything just ask the butler." Austin said as her handed Aria to Ally and grabbed his keys and kissed Aria good bye.

Ally sighed when Austin left. She then looked at the smiling Aria. "Awww she is so adorable!" Ally thought.

The day passed pretty quickly. Aria was such an easy baby. The time she was up he just played with Ally. Ally would let her crawl and catch her. During his whole day she only took one nap. It midnight and Aria woke up from a bad dream. Ally tried to calm her down but nothing worked. Ally tried to rock her, feed her and change her, but nothing worked. Just as Ally was about to give up, she saw a small piano in Aria's room. "This has to work." Ally thought and laid crying Archie in his rocking crib. She rocked it a little and went towards the piano. She sighed and started to play.

"Hush, go to sleep my darling

Close your eyes, the dreams are calling,

Don't worry, I'm right here

To hold you close when you're in fear.

Dream about, you're flying high,

Dream your about to touch the skies

Explore your own little world

With these shut eyes."

Ally then just hummed the melody and softly played the piano. She looked over to Aria who was now fast asleep. Ally smiled and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. With that she turned on his night light and walked out of the room.

When she walked out she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw it was none other than Austin Moon. He was smiling, a real smile.

"Sorry!" Ally whispered, and walked passed Austin. Austin followed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Ally said as she started to grab her things.

"Ally! Stop apologizing. It's cool. Why do you act like I'm some crappy old business guy who is very "poised" and "sophisticated" Austin said and Ally laughed a bit.

"So Ally, have you eaten yet?" Austin asked as he took out his phone.

"No, I am just gonna grab something to eat on my way home."

"No you're not. You're gonna eat with me."

"No- I …"

"Is someone waiting for you at home?"

"No but-"

"Then it's settled. We are eating Chinese."

Ally sighed and gave in "Fine."

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

So far, Ally is amazing. I heard her singing to Aria and I might say her voice is beautiful, just like her. _Wait what. Where did that come from? I just met her!_

I thought that I should get to know her over dinner. _If you call eating in the middle of the night dinner!_

The thing about my house is, sure I am filthy rich and all but I don't like my house to be filled with chefs and maids and butlers. I only have one butler who is also part time. Me and Ally walked into the kitchen and sat down and waited for the food.

"So Ally, I heard the song you were playing for Aria. It was good, and you have a great voice by the way."

Ally blushed. _Aww she looks so cute! _Oh god what's wrong with me.

"Thanks. And the song, it was actually the first song I wrote. I was 5 years old and couldn't sleep. I wrote this poem and then my mother modified it a bit and turned it into a lullaby. She told me that after that, whenever I had trouble sleeping, she would sing me this."

Ally said. That was actually really sweet, but I couldn't help but notice a little sadness in her voice.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, this just reminded me of my mom and dad. They died in a car crash not long ago." She said wiping the small tear in the corner of her eye.

"Im so sorry for your loss."

"No biggie." She smiled at me.

After a while our food came and we ate and talked. She told me about her music store and how it wasn't doing so well. She told me about her love for pickles and music which made me like her even more. _Woah woah woah. Like.. what the heck is wrong with me?_

It was 1 am and I offered her to stay here tonight, but she refused saying that her apartment is close by.

"Good-bye Austin."

"Bye… oh and I like this Ally!"

"What?" she asked all confused.

"you know, the one that is not to stiff all the time, the one who is just chill. Stay this way. It's better."

She tried to hide her blush but I noticed it. I was about to tease her but than I let it slide.

"See you tomorrow!" I said as she stepped outside.

"Wait.. does this mean…"

"If it wasn't that obvious, yes, you got the job."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She screamed with excitement and hugged me. And I hugged her back. It felt nice, and I swear I felt some sparks but it was probably nothing. But her body against mine felt nice. Like 2 pieces of a puzzle. _STOP IT AUSTIN._

"Oh, umm.. sorry!"

"haha Alls, its okay!"

"good night!"

"goodnight!"

And with that she left. I loved the fact that Ally didn't go all fan girl on me when she saw me. And the fact that she didn't hesitate to hug me. And the best of all, she treated Archie as if he was her own.

I walked into Aria's room and saw her sucking her thumb.

"Sleep well princess!" and then I kissed her forehead and headed to my room.

**That's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Please review. And if u have any ideas give em to me! Thank you! Review**

**Shiza**


	2. Mistakes

_**Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the gender mistake in the first chapter. The thing is I wanted his kid to be a boy but by the end of the chapter, I wanted it to be a girl. I tried my best to change everything but I guess I missed a few things. So bottom line Aria is austins daughter.**_

_**I am so sorry for the mixup**_

_**Thank you for pointing it out. And thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys. I will update soon!**_

_**Shiza **___


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: once again I am extremely sorry for the name and Austin's child mix-up! U don't know how embarrassed I am. To clear things up I updated an apology aswell.. it's the previous chapter.

THERE IS NO ARCHIE! IT WAS JUST A MIX UP! SOOO SORRY FOR THAT AGAIN!

Chapter 2

Austin's POV (the next morning)

I had the best night sleep ever. I looked over to my bedside clock and jumped out of my bed. It was 12 in the afternoon. How could I have slept that long? I ran downstairs and was greeted by a properly dressed Aria playing in her playpen. I smiled at the sight of my daughter playing and minding her own business.

"Hey Blondie!" a familiar voice came from behind. I turned around and saw a beautiful Ally holding a plastic bowl and walking towards Aria. And yes I did call her beautiful. Hey its not a crime to call a beautiful girl, beautiful.

She put the plastic bowl on the table which I was guessing was Aria's food. She then picked Aria out of the playpen and carried her to the couch.

"Hey Alls. Wazz up?" I asked as I sat down on the couch with Aria the middle. It was like me and Ally were sitting on either side of Aria. Aria was busy eating her food but as soon as she saw me, she crawled her way to me and climbed on my lap. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"AWWW! You guys are soooo cute!" I heard Ally squeal.

"Now put her down, she needs to finish her food." Ally ordered.

"Yeas ma'am." I did what she said and got off the couch to change out of my night clothes. I took a glance at Ally and Aria. Ally was feeding her and making funny faces to feed Aria. Just like a mother, and Aria, she was clapping her hands and laughing. I've never seen her this happy. If only her mother…

**2 weeks later**

Its been 2 weeks since I hired Ally and I should say me and Aria both have grown very attached to her. She isn't just Aria's nanny, she is now my best friend as well. Just last week me Trish, Dez and Ally had a sleepover at my place. It was the best, I felt like I was a teenager again. Also I get these strange feelings whenever I am around Ally. I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I am near her. I don't know what is it?

It's 10 in the morning and Ally is still not here. That is so unlike her. Me and Aria both are getting impatient. I tried calling her cellphone but no answer. Then I decided to call Dez.

"Hey man! WAD UP!"

"Hey Dez, do you know where is Ally? She is not hear yet and she is not answering her phone!" I asked while holding Aria in one arm and the phone in the other.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you man. Trish told me Ally was sick and didn't want to infect Aria so that is why she didn't come."

"WHAT! She is sick and no one told me!"

"Chill out dude. If you want I can take you to her place and you can meet her."

"That's AWESOME. I'll get Aria ready. Meet you in 10 minutes." I quickly dressed Aria and got in my car and headed towards Dez's place. Once we got there I constantly honked my horn until Dez came running out.

"Hold your horse's dude! What's the rush?"

"Uh- nothing, lets just go."

Dez guided me towards Ally's building. Once we got there I quickly put my disguise on, hid Aria in my jacket and rushed towards Ally's place

ALLY'S POV

Urgh I am soo sick and the worse part of being sick is I can't see Aria or Austin. I and Austin have become best friends. Who knew that THE AUSTIN MOON would become my best friend? And as for Aria, I love her. She is like my own… I don't know, may be its just because….

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"I'll get it!" Trish yells.

After a while Trish comes in and says "hey Ally on a scale of 1-10 how much u miss Austin and Aria?"

"An 11! Why do you ask?" I asked as I closed my eyes and sneezed. Just then I felt 2 small hands touch my face. I quickly opened my eyes and saw little Aria sitting right in front of me.

"Aria!" I squealed and hugged her. Then I realized that I was sick and asked Trish to take her. Just then I saw a hooded figure standing in my room, watching me.

Austin's POV

It was so cute watching Aria crawl up to Ally's bed and when Ally saw Aria, her expression was price less. She was looking so cute, even with the red eyes and the stuffy nose.. _Stop it Austin. Why do you you keep thinking about Ally that way. She is your best friend. _

I saw Ally looking at me. She must have not recognized me yet. Trish whispered something into her ear. Ally then laughed and said "Nice outfit."

_Man that laugh. Austin what the heck is wrong!_

"Hey Ally, I just wanted to check on you. Dez told me that you were sick so I came…. And brought .. Aria… I .. she missed you" _wait why am I stuttering?_

"Awww *cough* that is so sweet of *cough* you!"

"Ally did you even consult the doctor?"

"No.." She said as she hid herself in a blanket like a kid.

Trish and Dez left with Aria, Ally and I were all alone. I sat on her bed and looked at her. She is just to pretty.

"Okay Ally, today I Austin Moon, will take care of you!"

"Ha-ha… oh your being serious."

"Yes I am. Now just lie down in your bed and let Austin M Moon take care of you."

"What does that M stands for?" She asked. Shoot.

"Itstandsfrmoncidh"

"What?"

"It stands for Monica okay." I was now totally red. Ally was trying her best not to laugh. I tried to ease her pain and said "go ahead and laugh"

"No no, it's cute!" she said and blushed. So did I.

The rest of the day I made Ally some soup and took good care of her. We then watched a movie and Ally slept on my shoulder during it. AAWww she slept on my shoulder and she looked so cute. What's wrong with me. Am I falling for Ally? Oh who am I kidding, I am falling for her. I mean just by touching her I get these sparks that I never felt with…. HER.

Just then the doorbell rang. I carefully put Ally's head on the sofa, put on my disguise and answered the door. Outside was standing a much wired looking man.

"WHERE IS ALLY!?" he shouted.

"Um she is a sleep but what's the matter?" I asked kindly.

"She has to pay my rent. She promised me she would pay me but she still hasn't. I just came here to tell her that she should empty the apartment by tomorrow." The man- I am guessing the landlord- said.

"Wh- how much does she owe you?" I asked.

"2000 dollars."

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I told the man and went inside. I took out my checkbook and wrote a check for 10,000 dollars.

"Here you go! This should also cover the bill for the next few months." I said as I handed him the check.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke? You're telling me that you're Austin Moon."

I sighed and took of my disguise. The landlord's eyes widened and looked at the check.

"And if you tell anyone about this then…." I let him decide for himself. He just nodded and left. I went back to Ally, picked her up and carried her to her room. Unfortunately I woke her up. We talked for a while and talked and talked.

"Hey Aus.. can I ask you something.."

"sure Alls"

"What happened to Aria's mother?"

**Cliffy! What do you think happened to Aria's mom. And Ally also has a secret. Both will be reveled in the next chapter.! Till than!**

**Love you. Stay rossome. REVIEW PLEASE**

**Follow me on twitter: Shiza_Arif96**

**Shiza**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so glad that you guys like the story, and I am glad that the mix-up is over. Now for the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

"What happened to Aria's mother?"

That question, made my heart stop.

"You don't have to tell me… I am sorry i."

"no its okay, I guess we are close enough to tell what happened. As you know I was married but than me and my wife separated. Well the real reason behind this was, Cassidy found out she was pregnant. She told me, I was over the moon. But Cassidy didn't want the baby. She didn't want to be a mom yet. She said "she's too young to be a mom." And didn't want "this burden to take over her life." She was planning to abort the baby. I couldn't let this happen. I mean I was really looking forward to be a dad. So we made a deal. I told her to deliver the baby, and then leave me and the baby. No one has to know about the baby. And to my surprise she agreed. She said "as long as my image is okay, I'm fine with it." So to keep my princess alive I had to make up a lie that Cassidy left me because I cheated on her and now I have a kid with some "unknown"." I finished my story and avoided eye contact with Ally. I was suddenly interested in my hands. There was silence. Than I was taken aback when Ally hugged me. At first I was shocked but then I hugged her back.

When we pulled away I asked "What was that for?"

"Oh, I just thought you needed a hug." She smiles her wonderful smile.

"Darn right I did." With that I hugged her again.

When we pulled away we kind of just started into each other's eyes. I was getting lost in her beauty. I don't know what came over me and I started to lean in towards her neck. The next thing I knew, I was trailing soft kisses down her neck. Her skin against my lips felt so nice.

*NO ONES POV*

Austin started to kiss Ally's neck. Ally was lost, she wanted to protest but she loved the feeling. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck so Austin could have better access. Austin first kissed her neck, then went up to her ear and slowly came down to her shoulder blade area. Ally's hands were hanging loosely around Austin's neck and Austin's hand on her waist. Not losing contact, Austin pulled towards him and now Ally was almost on his lap. Austin hit the sensitive spot on her neck and Ally moaned. Austin loved that sound. He kissed her again on that area and this time Ally moaned his name.

"Austin" Ally said breathlessly.

"I like that." Austin mumbled and Ally could feel his lips move on her neck. Austin's hands made their way to Ally's soft hair. Just than they both heard a knock on the door. Both of them jumped apart, both hearts beating fast.

"I- I um I'll get the door." Austin choked out. Ally just sat there and tidied her hair.

*Austin's pov*

WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I don't know but it sure felt nice, awesome in fact. Man, her skin against mine… I never felt anything like this before. Not even with Cassidy.

It was Trish and Dez at the door with Aria. "Here, take your daughter." Trish handed Aria to me and went inside Ally's room. Man it's gonna be so awkward between us.

I looked at the clock and ut was pretty late. I went inside to say goodbye to Ally.

"Um,, I- better get going." I said as I put on the disguise and hid a sleeping Aria in my jacket.

"Ill walk you to the door." Ally said as she got out of her bed.

When we were at the door Ally hugged me and said, "Thanks for trusting me with your secret; I promise I will never tell this to anyone. Best friend Promise."

She didn't say anything about what happened. Maybe its best if we don't talk about it. Talking about it will just make it more awkward. I smiled and hugged her goodbye. Before I left, Ally carefully moved my jacket and kissed Aria's forehead. "Goodnight love!" with that, I was out.

All night long, I couldn't sleep. Memories of today kept coming back. In the morning I knew what I had to do.

I need to make Ally Dawson, mine.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

**And **** .1865**** I am a Muslim ****, why do u ask ****?**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, keep em coming. Oh and please send in some ideas If u want! :D**

**Shiza**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I woke up with the sound of giggling coming from downstairs. When I got down I saw my 2 favorite girls in the kitchen.

"Morning girls." I said as I picked Aria up from the baby chair.

"Morning sleepy head. Hope you don't mind, I fixed you up some breakfast." Ally said and I looked towards the table.

"PANCAKES!" I put Aria down and ran towards the table. As I scarfed down I could hear Ally giggle.

"Look Aria, daddy's eating pancakes." Aria clapped and laughed. I goofily smiled and swallowed the pancakes. I whipped my face and asked "So what are we doing today?"

"YOU have to go to a charity event which starts in like 15 minutes."

"WHAT! OMG I HAVE T GO CHANGE!" with that I rushed upstairs. How could I forget.. STUPID. I changed in 5 minutes and ran down. Ally was standing downstairs holding Aria and my wallet and my car keys.

"AH thanks All's. What would I do without you?" I asked as I put my wallet in my pocket.

"Crash and burn, NOW GO! You're late." Ally said and I laughed. I always panic when I am late! I quickly kissed Aria and said goodbye and then I accidently kissed Ally on the cheek.

"um..s..sorry .. i.."

"its okay Austin. NOW Go!"

MAN!I TOLD YOU I DO WIERED STUFF WHEN I AM LATE!

ALLY'S POV

You guys are probably thinking that I forgot about that whole kiss on the neck incident. Well I didn't. how could I. I mean it was the best! But I know if I brought it up, things were gonna get akward between me and my best friend. I know that was just the heat of the moment just like today, when I accidently kissed me on the cheek.

Well I better not let this take over my mind. I decided to make a home cooked meal for Austin, because I know that its been a while since he ate a home cooked meal. I made some pasta and steak and for Aria I made some mashed potatoes. Aria is so cute, I mean she says small things, like she calls Austin, dada.. and any day, she is gonna start walking. Its 7:00 pm and Austin's gonna be here any time soon. Its wired that he is such a famous celebrity but has no maids in the house. Right then the bell rang. I opened the door to a very tired Austin. He dragged himself in. "MAN! I AM SO TIERED. AND HUNGRY! MAN ITS GONNA TAKE TIME TO DELIVER!" He whined. I laughed.

"Well your in luck. Just follow me." He did as I asked and he followed me in the kitchen. His eyes were about to pop out of his sockets.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love!"

I served Austin and Aria and thought that I should leave for home now.

"I think I should be going, hope you like the dinner." I said as I started to walk away from the dining table. I felt someone yank me back.

"Where do you think your going. Ally, your not my maid who cooks me dinner and goes away. Your my best friend. And you are gonna sit and eat with us. Right Aria!"

Aria just smiled and clapped. I sat down at the table while Austin turned on the TV. Once we were half way something on the TV got our attentions.

"_it looks like the famous Austin Moon is in love again.. or is it in love again again. Sources say that Austin Moon was seen with this mysterious girl at his house holding his adorable daughter. Could it be that this mysterious young lady could be Aria Moon's mother? Stay tuned for more updates on Austin and his "Girlfriend""_

"WHAT!" I shouted, and started to panic.

"Hey Ally calm down. Ill take care of this. This kinda stuff happens. I promise I will take care of this by tomorrow!" Austin said. And for a strange reason, I believed him.

*AUSTIN'S POV*

As soon as Ally left, I tried to call my publicist to get all this crap cleared. I mean sure I want Ally as my girlfriend but not like this. Ill clear this all up and then work on "how to make Ally my girlfriend!"

_CRAP! She isn't picking up the phone. Eh ill just call her tomorrow. _With that, I went to bed.

AT 2 in the Morning

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _

Who in the world is knocking at my door at 2 in the morning! I put on my robe and sleepily walked downstairs. When I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was…

**SOOOOO! COULD YOU GUESS WHO IT IS WHO KNOCKED AT THE DOOR! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! CUZ MORE REVIEWS = MORE MOTIVATION=FAST UPDATES!**

**Shiza**


	6. Chapter 5

l

**OMG! I woke up and checked my fanfiction… MAN! 20 REVIEWS! Btw there were some pretty good guesses. Honestly, I was thinking about changing the plot of the story… but no.. soo enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

"Ally! What happened?" I asked a crying Ally hugging herself.

"Ca—can I-I spend the night here please. If- if that's ok-ay wit-with y-you" she said as she whipped her tears.

"Sure! But what happened?!" I asked her as she came inside.

"its nothing, I just didn't want to be alone tonight that's all." She smiled weakly, trying her best not to show tears.

"Ally don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I asked her as I whipped a fallen tear of her page. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped into my arms and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and made her feel safe. I kissed her head and lead her towards the couch.

We were silent for a while. She was just leaning on my shoulder and my head was on her head. I had my arm wrapped around her. My other hand was holding her hand, drawing circles with my thumb. It was an almost perfect moment, if Ally wasn't sad.

"It was Dallas." She finally broke the silence, and I was really confused.

"huh?"

"Dallas, my husband." WHAT! HUSBAND! NO NO NO NO, my Ally cannot be taken this.. no… I ..

"Well ex-husband" PHEW!

"He came to my house today. Well the thing is, after my parents dies, I found out, I was pregnant with Dallas's baby. We were so happy. But one night, Dallas came and he was drunk. He – did- some stuff…. And I got hurt….. The next day, I found out… I had a miscarriage. I was heartbroken. And what made it worse was, when I told Dallas, instead of confronting me… He – he blamed me, saying it was my fault.." Ally started to cry, hard. "And when I told him what he did last night, he just slapped me saying that I am lying and that its my fault that the baby is dead.

He didn't even hug me or confront me. I just lost my fucking baby Austin. And it was no accident. He did it.! All I wanted was a hug. And no one was there. Not even my parents!" Ally chocked out.

"And today, he came back, saying he was sorry and wants to get back together. Austin I don't want to. I don't like him. Our marriage was basically a business deal for our parents, once they died, I was just a slave." She said. Man, I never knew Ally had been through much.. I hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. She kept on crying and crying. "Shh Ally don't cry!"

"please Austin, let me cry. I have been holding these tears in for a very long time.. please just let me cry." Tears streamed down her face and I hugged her tight.

We sat like that for a while. I looked at Ally; she was fast asleep. I carried her bridal style to the guest bedroom. When I layed her down, I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. She suddenly woke up and started to shiver and say "Don't touch me, dallas.." her hands were flying everywhere. I grabbed her wrists and said "Hey, Hey, Ally its me.. Austin.. Shh.. its me! Its me"

She stared at me for a while and then hugged me. "Don't let me go Austin." She whispered.

"I wont. I promise!"

We pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. I don't know why but I felt her face getting close. Was it her that was leaning in or me? My eyes sifted to her soft pink lips. Our lips were centimetres apart, no millimeters.

AAA I CANT TAKE IT.

I quickly closed the gap between our lips. I crashed my lips onto her soft ones. At first she was reluctant but then she kissed back. The kiss was hungry, full of passion. I pulled her closer to me and now our bodies were completely smashed together. She was sitting on my lap, her legs loose around my waist. I bit her lip and she moaned. The moan I love to hear. Finally when we were out of breath we pulled apart. Before I could say anything, I heard Aria cry. Really princess, now!

"I – I um better-go" with that I ran to Aria's room. She was standing in her crib, crying. When I came to her, she raised her arms, telling me that I should pick her up.

"Hey princess, your up! Rather early eh!" I taled to my daughter.

"You know, Daddy's in love! With Ally. Do you like Ally?" She smiled as if she could understand me.

Let the flirting BEGIN!

*ALLY'S POV*

OMG! I just.. I just kissed AUSTIN! AND NO I AM NOT FANGIRLING BECAUSE I KISSED AUSTIN MOON THE ROCKSTAR. I KISSED MY BEST FRIEND. But I have to say that the kiss was magical. I mean it felt right. I.. words cant even describe…. Am i… falling for… no no.. I cant be.. falling for Austin.. can I ?

*MORNING*

I woke up and walked inside Aria's crib. She was standing inside her crib, smiling, AWWW!

I picked her up, changed her and went downstairs to make some breakfast for Aria. After I was done I decided to play with the little cutie.

"Okay Aria! Lets see what do we have in this newspaper." I told Aria as I sat down on the couch with Aria and picked up the latest newspaper from the table and started to read.

"OH looks like daddy's in the news… AGAIN" I laughed and so did Aria. I read through the article about Austin Moon, it said:

"_Latest news on Austin Moon: Looks like Austin does not have a new gf. Austin publicist called us and said that Austin was furious about last night's news. She told us that Austin is not dating anyone. The girl that he is "usually" seen with is not even his friend let alone his girlfriend. He said that this girl is just Aria's nanny and that's all. The only relationship he has is a business relation. He said that the only reason he is nice to her is because she is taking care of his daughter and helps a little around the house. That's it! Other than that, this girl means NOTHING to him. He also told us through his publicist that the only woman he ever loved was his wife Cassidy, and he will never stop loving her. AWW that's so sweet Austin."_

I couldn't believe my eyes. So that's all I was to him. Not even a friend. And to think I was fall… My thoughts were interrupted when 2 hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered. I yanked his hands away and stood up from the couch making sure Aria doesn't fall. When I turned around Austin was smiling.

"Im sorry! Cant a guy goof around with his best friend!" he laughed. I cant believe this guy!

"Save it, I know I am not your best friend.. or a friend. I am just a nanny who takes care of your daughter that's it!"  
"Ally, what are you talking about, you know that's not true!"

Tears started to come down my face. "Yeah right, you were pretty clear when you called your publicist and told your story." I handed him the paper. While he read I thought something; if that's what he want so be it. Ill keep it strictly professional. I mean I love Aria and I don't wanna leave her. So …

"Ally I swear I …" I cut him off.

"No its okay-" I whipped my tears. "If that's what you want, sir."

"Ally please don't call me that." I ignored him.

"Mr. Moon if you don't mind I am taking Aria for a walk" I told him. I started to pick up Aria's stuff and put it in the bag.

"Ally please listen to me, I didn't say any of this."

AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally please listen to me, I didn't say any of this." I begged Ally. HECK, I didn't even call my publicist last night. Someone posted a fake story.

"Mr. Moon, I will be back in an hour." She told me in a very sophisticated tone.

"No no Ally please don't do this to me" tears started to form in my eyes. I stopped her from what she was doing. I grabbed her wrists lightly while she was trying her best not to look at me. I put my hands on her cheek and begged "Ally, Ally please look at me, I didn't say any of that… Ally…" I was acting like a helpless puppy. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, sir." She quickly got out of my grasp and headed towards the door. I followed her, "Ally no wait listen to me."

Ally opened the door and my eyes were about to pop out.

"Cassidy."

**SOOO DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Do tell me what do you think… please review.. as MORE REVIES = FAST UPDATES! Oh and frgive my mistakes!**

**Love you all**

**Shiza!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ally's POV

"Cassidy" Austin said. So this is the famous Cassidy. I wouldn't blame Austin for still loving her, she is gorgeous.

"Austin!" Cassidy came running in and hugged Austin. To my surprise, Austin hugged her back.

"I missed you so much Austin!"

I don't need to stay here longer and get my heart ripped out.

"I-I better get going." I choked out.

"Oh you must be the nanny! And I suppose that you know the real story. I just wanna thank you for taking care of my daughter." She smiled.

"Sir, if you don't mind can I take the day off, I am not feeling so good." I said. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I had to be strong. Austin was about to say something but Cassidy beat him to it.

"Sure thing. It would give me time to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow Ally!" with that I was out of the house.

When I got home, I let my tears come out of my eyes. In just few moments, my life was ruined. Falling for that rock star was the worst thing I ever did.

Everything I ever loved was either taken away, lost or dead. My parents, my baby, and now Austin. You know what, I can't take this anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but….. I can't. My heart can't take so much….

I went to the bathroom and opened the closet and take out a sharp blade. I promised myself that I would never cut myself again, but the pain is too much for me. The last time I did this was when I lost my child. The pain was unbearable. I brought the blade to my wrist and let it slide. Blood came rushing out. At first I felt a little pain, but as the blood came out, I could feel all my misery flow with it. I closed my eyes and made another cut on my wrist. I stopped after 5 cuts, but sat there for a while.

At first I thought that this whole magazine thing was a misunderstanding, but when Cassidy showed up, and Austin hugged her back…. It became crystal clear that Austin still loved her and I was just "The heat of the moment." GOSH! COULD I BE MORE STUPID!

*the next morning*

The door was open so I just came inside. Cassidy was trying her best to quiet down Aria, but Aria kept on crying. Funny, I always thought mothers could make their child stop crying, well I guess I was wrong.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Sally, she wont stop crying. I tried everything!" Cassidy cried. I wanted to roll my eyes so bad.

"First of all, its Ally, and second of all, did you try feeding her?"

"Feeding her? No I thought she only drank milk."

REALLY! How is she even carrying a child properly.

"She's one. She can eat stuff, she has teeth!" I told her.

"oh.. oh Ally could you be a dear and feed her, I have to get ready. She woke me up so early and didn't let me change." With that she handed a crying Aria to me and went upstairs. As soon as Aria realized that it was me holding her, her crying faded and pointed towards the kitchen. She is a smart baby. After feeding Aria I played with her for a while. I would convince her to say a few words. I would let her crawl and catch me. Sometimes I even tried to make her walk but she would just keep standing in her place.

Austin finally woke up and came down. I just ignored him and played with Aria.

"G-Good Morning Ally!" Austin greeted me.

"Good Morning sir!" I, being a good employee greeted my boss.

"Cumon, Ally-" Austin was cut off by Cassidy.

"Hey babe, I am off for an interview. A magazine wants to interview me on how I forgave you and decided to come back and raise Aria, since according to me the baby should not suffer." Oh my god, could she get any lower. She smiled and kissed Austin's cheek. She came towards me **(I was holding Aria**). "Cumon Aria, give Mommy a kiss!" Aria just shook her head and rested it on my shoulder. Cassidy made a face and just walked out of the house.

Before Austin could say anything I said "Um Aria's a bit sleepy, I should probably take her to bed." With that I went upstairs. I could hear Austin yell "Ally wait!" but I ignored him. I sat Aria down in her crib and began to find her bottle.

"Mama!" I heard a sweet little voice behind me. I turned around to see Aria staring at me and smiling. I have heard Aria say a lot of words like "sleepy" "Daddy" etc, but never "Mama".

"Mama, sleepy!" She yawned. Oh no. She was calling me Mama.

"Aria sweety, I am not your Mama, no matter how much I want to be." I kissed her fore head and picked her up and started to rock her. Once she was asleep, I took of my jacket revealing my sleeve less red shirt, since it was getting hot. Just then Austin came in.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Look Ally, we need to talk!'' Austin said as he approached me.

"There is nothing to talk about Austin." I started to tear up. "I know Cassidy is your first love and no matter what she did she still was your first love and the mother of your daughter. I get it, what happened between us was just, "Heat of the moment." I was just a nanny to you…. Its not your fault that I fel…" I stopped my self. I couldn't tell him that I fell for him. He would just laugh at me.

"That you what?" he asked.

"nothing, it doesn't matter." I said as I whipped my tears.

"Ally WHAT IS THAT!" Austin grabbed my hand and examined the cut marks. SHOOT! I totally forgot about them. But why does he care. He acts like he cares when we are alone"

"Why do you care. Im just your daughter's nanny." I shouted.

"ALLY WHY DID YOU CUT YOURSELF !?" He shouted. Now it was my turn to blow up.

"BECAUSE MY HEART CANT TAKE THE PAIN AUSTIN! AND THIS ISNT THE FIRST TIME I DID THIS TO MYSELF SO YOU DON'T NEED TO wORRY!" I stormed out of the room. I am surprised that Aria didn't wake up from all this yelling.

I went downstairs, sat on the couch and calmed myself down. Austin then came down and handed me a piece of paper and sat beside me. I started to read it… it was a song **(AN: I don't knw which song to use so just imagine any song k!).**

While I was reading the song, Austin carefully grabbed my wrist and started to kiss my cuts. I wanted to stop him but I was too busy reading the song. It was beautiful. Austin didn't stop at my final cut and kept on kissing my hand until he reached my neck. (AN I read a story called dear Ally, and this little scene was in that story! AnD I LOVED IT!So credit goes to that writer!) I dropped the song and closed my eyes. His lips against my skin felt great. He came to my ear and kissed it softly and whispered my name. I could feel my body heat up. I started to breath heavily as Austin picked me up and put me on his lap. My back was pressed against Austin's chest. He moved my hair to one side and started kiss the back of my neck.

Once I realized what was going on, I shot up from his lap. "Austin this cant keep happening. You cant just lead me on like this and stay with Cassidy."

"Ally I don't want to stay with Cassidy, I want you!"  
"Oh really, because if that was the case than Cassidy should have left by now."

"Ally, its complicated. You know I don't like Cassidy. I like you, and I know you like me too. Don't deny it Ally." Austin stood up and and grabbed my hands. I looked up into his big brown eyes and got lost in them. The next thing I knew, we were leaning in, but i quickly came back to reality and moved away.

"Austin even if that is true, I cant forget what you said in the magazine. If what you say is true and you really do like me, than the only explanation is that you are embarrassed of me."

Before Austin could answer Cassidy came in and shouted "IM HOME!" I quickly ran upstairs and into Aria's room. I put on my jacket and applied some face powder to hide the tear stains.

Austin is making it so hard not to fall for him. Even if it is all true and he likes me, I can't forget what he said in the magazine and the fact that Cassidy is living with him and he is okay with that.

GOSH! MY LIFE IS HELL!

**A crappy chapter if you ask me! BUT THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWSS! WOW! I AM SPEECHLESS!**

**Tell me what do u think of this one! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh an plz forgive the mistakes!**

**Shiza.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

You guys probably hate me right now. Well its not my fault. You guys know that I did not tell my publicist to post that crap. Heck I didn't even call her. And when Cassidy showed up at my door, she made things even worse. When Ally left that day, Cassidy told me that I have to act lovey dovey because if I don't, she will go to the court and take my daughter away from me. And I cannot live without my princess.

I really do love Ally. I cant live without her either. She changed my world in just a few weeks. But I also cant loose my daughter. The worst part is, that Ally doesn't even wanna be my friend. She thinks that it was me that said all that stuff in the newspaper. I need to make Ally believe that it wasn't me. I don't want her calling me "Sir, or ." it kills me. I want her to call me Austin.

As I was passing by Cassidy's bedroom, (yes, she has her own room. She is not sleeping or staying in mine.) I heard her talking to some one in the phone. At first I thought she was talking to her friend, but then I heard her say my name. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Yes, Austin will not say a word." Word about what? I decided to record this convo, just in case.

"Look you will get your money." Money?

"No need to worry, you didn't commit a crime. All you did was post a fake article about Austin in the newspaper…. No Austin will not sue you because he will never find out ….. you will get your money soon. Oh and thank you. Because of you that Ally girl is out of the picture and I am in"

IT WAS HER! It was her….. and I have proof. I can proov it to Ally that it was her. I have to show this to Ally.

I quickly grabbed my jacket, car keys and Aria. I don't trust that she devil with my daughter.

In less than 10 minutes I was at Ally's place. I hid Aria in my jacket, put on my disguise and got out of my car.

*Knock Knock*

Ally opened the door. She was wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was tied up in a pony. She was look beautiful.

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I went inside and took Aria out of my jacket and set her down. She looked around the sort of unknown place. When she spotted Ally her eyes lit up and smiled. Ally smiled back. "HELLO ARIA!"

"Mamma!" I yelled and crawled towards Ally. Wait, what! Mamma!?

"What did she just say?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"N-Nothing." Ally lied as she picked up Aria.

"No, I heard what she said. Ally, she called you mamma!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I don't blame Aria for calling Ally that, I mean for Aria, Ally has the closest thing she has for a mother.

"What did you have to tell me?" She changed the subject.

"oh yeah, Ally I have proof that it wasn't me who asked said those stuff in the newspaper. And I have evidence to proov it." I took out my phone and was about to show Ally the video when she stopped me.

"Hold on a second. Let me just put Aria in the play pen."

"You have a playpen?" I asked. Why would she have a play pen.

"Um yeah, it was supposed to be for, um the baby, but….. I never had the heart to throw it away."

"I am sorry!" I apologized. Man she has been through a lot. After she put Aria in the playpen, she asked me to show her the video. He eyes widened as she saw the video. Once it was over, she looked at me for a while and then hugged me.

"Austin, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you!"

"It's okay Ally! It wasn't your fault... now you know that you were not the nanny. You were much more than that!" I hugged her tight. We stayed like this for a while. It was dead silent. I finally decided to break the silence by saying something I wanted to say for a very long time.

"I love you Ally!" I could feel her get stiff and then she stopped hugging me. We broke apart and she said, "Au-Austin, you don't know how much I wanna believe that, but I cant. You obviously still have feelings for Cassidy that is why she is with you, staying with you and you are not saying anything." I could see tears in her eyes.

"No NO! Ally that's not true. I love you and only you!" I held her hands. "the only reason I allowed her to stay at my place is because she threatened to take my daughter away if I didn't."

"WHAT!" Ally screamed.

"She said if I didn't play along with her little act she will take Aria's case to a private court. She told me that the court always decides in the favor of the "MOM" and since she is Aria's mother, the court may give the custody to her."

Ally just stared in shock. "ho- How could she do that. Pulling the ''mom'' card. Yeah right, some mother she is."

"Ally know you know that I really truly do love you. The only reason that she devil is staying with me is because of my daughter." Ally looked me in the eyes and I looked into hers. Her eyes were filled with guilt. "I am SO SORRY! AUSTIN I WAS A FOOL, I – I" She started to cry and I hugged her. I chuckled. Why, because she was so pure, one of the many things that I loved about her.

"Ally, stop crying! And there is no need to apologize!"

"There is, I was a jerk who didn't believed you!" she whined like a little baby. She had her head buried in my chest and my arms were around her. I rested my chin on her head. After a while I decided to lighten up the mood. "If I am correct, I remember a certain Burnett saying that she fell for me." I smirked. I saw her blush and she buried her head in my chest. I hugged her tight. "Aww don't go shy on me darlin, I don't blame you for falling for my killer looks!"

"I never said that!" she shot up and smiled. I laughed at her sudden reaction. "that's the smile I was dying to see!" She blushed again. I looked at her soft lips and realized that I wanted to kiss them so bad. I gently cupped her face and pressed my lips against hers. She responded quickly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around my neck. I put my hand on her back and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to her room, not leaving her lips for a second. As soon as I reached her bedroom, I threw Ally on her bed and took of my shirt and started to kiss her. This time, it was more hungry. Before we went too far, we heard giggling and clapping. We jumped apart and saw the source of the sound.

It was Aria. OMG, I can't believe I almost did…. It in front of my daughter. Me and Ally both were beat red. I quickly put on my shirt while Ally picked up Aria and went to the kitchen to feed her. Once I was done I went in the kitchen and sat down next to Ally and kissed her cheek.

We all talked for an hour or 2, with Aria occasionally yelling daddy and mamma! I think its adorable that she calls Aria her "mamma!'' Ally put Aria to bed when she was asleep. Me and Ally sat down on the couch, with my arms around her and her head on my chest.

"Austin?" Ally said quietly.

"Yes darling?"

"What are we?" she asked.

"How about you be my secret girlfriend until this Cassidy issue is resolved. Once it's done, we can go public."

"That's great, but what are we going to do about Cassidy. She is trying to run your life for you."

"I know Ally, but that's a price I have to pay to keep my daughter." I sighed.

"Maybe I should stop. I mean I should back out, cuz no matter what Cassidy is still Aria's mother." Ally said.

"Ally, Aria calls you Mamma for crying out loud. For all I know she is trying to call Cassidy a she devil. So stop. We just need to think of a way to keep Aria." I sighed.

"Maybe there is. I mean we can record all the things that Cassidy does with Aria, I mean she doesn't know how to change a diaper and all, or to feed. We can record all that without her knowing. And when we have enough evidence to prove that Cassidy is a horrible mother, we will go to the court."

"ALLY THAT IS GENIOUS!" I hugged her even tighter.

"A thank you very much" She said, Elvis style. We both laughed and stayed like that. When it was time to sleep, I carried Ally to her room and laid her down on the bed. I took of my shoes and lied down with her. I wrapped my arm around her small waist, while her arms were around Aria, patting her little chest. It felt like a perfect family. And if everything goes well, I will make us a perfect family. With that thought I smiled and hugged my 2 girls.

**OMG! I have hit triple digits! Thank you all! Now I updated this as fast as I could! Hope u all like it! :D review please.. sorry for the mistakes!**

**Oh and who else is praying that we get to see some post Auslly effects in the new A&A episode. Since this episode will be fiction,… but I hope there is some… **

**Shiza**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry you guys for the big wait. I was having writers block and exams so I am soo sorry. I will try and upload much faster.**

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

Last night, I slept like a baby. It was perfect. Ally has forgiven me, and we both feel the exact same way about each other.

"Daddy!" I heard Aria say. She was sitting beside a sleeping Ally. I rubbed my eyes since I just woke up. "Morning Princess!" she smiled and clapped her hands. Then her eyes fell on Ally; her smile grew and threw herself on Ally shouting "MAMMA!"

I chuckled at my daughter's reaction towards Ally. Ally at once opened her eyes, and when she saw Aria on top of her, she laughed. "Good Morning to you too baby girl." Ally kissed Aria's cheek and sat up. she turned to me and blushed. I guess she still couldn't believe that she slept with me. "Good Morning Austin." She mumbled. "Oh it is a good morning. Waking up in the morning to find my arms around the most beautiful girl, I could get used to this." I said and pulled Ally down. We were now face to face. We just started into each other's eyes for a while. Ally then cleared her throat and got up. "I um… better make some breakfast." With that she got up and went inside the kitchen. In the mean time I changed Aria's diaper and then headed towards the kitchen myself.

We ate pancakes in the comfortable silence, then it was time for me to leave.

"I better go. You wait for a while and then leave the house." I said as I picked up my sleeping daughter.

"Oh ok, but what will you tell Cassidy about last night. I mean, she is gonna ask you where you were last night."

"Ha- I doubt she even noticed. I bet she was out herself, all night." I told Ally. She just nodded. "Well, I better get going. Goodbye." With that I pecked her lips. She instantly froze and I laughed.

"Sorry, its still…. U know… kinda unreal for me.." She stuttered.

"Darling, this is real, and if everything goes according to plan, we can stop hiding. Your mine, just remember that." I told her. She blushed and nodded. "Goodbye"

(Line Break)

I entered the house with Aria still asleep. It was almost 12 in the afternoon. After I put Aria to bed I heard the front door open.

"Austy! I AM HOME!" she yelled. Just as I thought. She was out partying, all night. I just ignored her and went to my room and started to play with my guitar. About an hour later I heard Ally come in the house, I really wanted to run to her and hug her, but I played it cool and stayed in my room.

(Nothing happened and a few days later)

"Austin?" Cassidy called, in her surprisingly nice voice.

"hmmm"

"I was thinking we should go out in the public, you know, so that the world knows that we're back together."

"WE ARE NOT BACK!" I said sternly.

"I know, but the world thinks we are… soo…. Look it doesn't have to be awkward. We can go on a double date. We- We can…. TAKE Ally on the date with us." Cassidy said all excited.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, it'll be great. I mean she is taking care of that Brat- I mean our daughter. It's the least we could do. Besides she could use someone in her life. AND I have the perfect guys. His name is Elliot. We dated for a few, but things didn't work out between us." She finally stopped.

"Cassidy, I don't think-" I was cut off by the bell.

It was Ally. Cassidy quickly ran towards Ally and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with us. She left out the part about it being a date. Ally being Ally said yes.

"GREAT!" I heard Cassidy squeal.

"Austin, she said yes. Now since we don't want to be disturbed, why don't we ask your mother to take care of Aria for the night?" Cassidy said. Before I could say anything Cassidy grabbed my phone and called my mother.

"Hey Mrs Moon, this is Cassidy…. Yep that one…. Yes I am back….. Well.. Mrs Moon, could you watch Aria for the night. Me and Austin are going out….. GREAT… Thanks…." She handed the phone to me and went to her room.

Ally looked at me and I winked at her. She blushed. I almost forgot, I have to tell her that this dinner is actually a date. Before I could say anything I heard the queen yell. "ALLY I NEED YOUR HELP." With that Ally ran into Cassidy's room.

Oh man, how am I gonna tell Ally that this is a setup.

(Skipping to the date..outing.. whatever)

Ally's POV

It was so kind of Cassidy to invite me to dinner. She even gave me a pretty outfit. Maybe she isn't all that bad. We had just dropped Aria to Mrs Moon's house and then we were off to a especially reserved restaurant. We got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Oh by the way Ally, I have set you up on a blind date, your welcome… Come on Austin!" Cassidy said and quickly went off dragging Austin with her. Whereas I, I just stood there. A DATE! But why would she set me up on a date. I am just a servant to her. I sighed and went in.

I followed Austin and Cassidy to our table. There I saw a brown-haired guy, waiting for us. He was cute, I have to admit that.

"Hey Elliot!" Cassidy squeled when she saw the guy, who I presume was Elliot.

"Hey Cass, how are you?" Elliot replied.

"Great now that I have my boyfriend." She said and tightly held Austin's arm. Austin and Elliot greeted each other.

"Oh and before I forget, this is Ally. Ally this is my friend Elliot."

"Hey" I said shyly and shook his hand.

"Hello Ally. Might I say you look lovely!" with that he kissed my hand and I blushed.

We all sat on our seats. As soon as we are done with this dinner I am gonna tell Elliot that I am not into him. He seems like a nice guy, I shouldn't keep him in the dark. We ordered our food. Me and Elliot made small talk, which was very awkward. I looked over to Austin and Cassidy who were sitting across us; they were like the perfect couple. Austin was staring deep into her eyes and acting all lovey dovey. This made me really mad. I mean why was he acting like this? There are no paparazzi around. I knew that someday his feelings for Cassidy will return, but I didn't expect them to be this quick. FINE! If he wants to act this way so be it. Besides I have got a cute guy right next to me.

Right now Elliot was telling a joke to break the ice. I laughed which caused the "happy couple" to look at us.

"You have a cute laugh!" Elliot complimented and I blushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Sounds like there having fun." I heard Cassidy say to Austin. I didn't bother to look at Austin's face. Through out the dinner Elliot and I kept on talking about stuff. It was boring but I had to proov Austin that if he can move on so quickly, so can I.

When our food arrived we all dug in. In the middle of our food, Elliot came close and whispered in my ear "You know, you are looking so damn hot tonight." My eyes widended and dropped my fork in my plate. He then grabbed my hand that was on the table and kissed it again, but this time he just kept holding my hand, drawing circles with his thumb. I turned beat red, and smiled at him.

Austin's POV

WHAT THE HELL. What is Ally doing? Why is she blushing and why is she allowing that jerk to come near her and touch her. Doesn't she know that she's mine. I was trying so hard to control my anger but it crossed the line when that jerk kissed Ally on the cheek and Ally just blushed and smiled. WHAT THE HECK!

"UM Ally, can I talk to you in private?" I said as I got up.

"Is it important?" she replied. REALLY?

"Yes it is" I said sternly.

"Ally go, besides were almost done. Elliot and I have to go and take care of some stuff so Austin would you mind paying the bill and dropping Ally of?" Cassidy said as she and Elliot got up. I just nodded.

"Goodnight Gorgeous. I had a great time" Elliot said, and kissed Ally on the cheek. DUDE! STOP! Why isn't Ally stopping him. Ally smiled and said "I had a great time too Elliot!"

Once Cassidy and Elliot were gone I grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her to my car. I could hear Ally's protests but I was just to FREAKING MAD! Once we were inside the car Ally yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN! WHY DID YOU JUST DRAGGED ME OUT LIKE THAT! WHATS THE MATER WITH YOU?"

"What the matter with ME? Oh I don't know, maybe I am ANGRY!"

"Why are you angry?" She half yelled.

"Maybe its because of the fact that a guy was all over my girlfriend and she didn't do anything to stop him. Infact she was enjoying it!" I yelled.

"News Flash Austin, that guy was you, and why would Cassidy mind you being all over her. YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND."

"I am talking about you Ally.. That Elliot was flirting with you and you were blushing. And you weren't even stopping him when he was touching your hand or whispering into your ear." I was frusterated now.

"Well excuse me, what girl wants a guy to stop when he is calling her "Damn hot"" she replied. WTF.

"WHAT! HE CALLED YOU HOT! Ally how dare he and how dare you. I thought we were something."

"REALLY, CUZ I THOUGHT WE WERE SOMETHING TOO. BUT I WAS WRONG. I KNEW YOUR FEELINGS FOR CASSIDY WOULD BE BACK. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WILL BE THIS QUICK. AUSTIN I AM NOT BLIND. I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER TONIGHT. If you can move on that quick so can I. That is why I didn't stop him. And to think I thought you actually loved me. But your no different from Dallas." She said as tears streamed down her face.

DID SHE REALLY JUST SAY THAT.

NO ONES POV

Austin was angry, Ally had just told him that he was no different that Dallas. Austin harshly grabbed Ally's shoulders and shouted " I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Ally was now scared. Her voice craked when she said "Really…. Cuz I cant see the difference, since you both shout at me and both cause me pain. Physical and emotional." When these words came out of Ally's mouth Austin realized what he had done. He loosened his grip on Ally. "Ally I – I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you DID. I can always forget the physical pain but I cant forget how you have hurt my heart Austin. I really liked you. I really did. I was stupid enough to give you my heart, but you just threw it away like Dallas did." Ally choked out these words as more tears made their way down.

'' Ally you have to listen to me." Austin gently grabbed Ally's hands and continued. "I wasn't trying to betray your love, I was only acting. I had to Ally. We were in a public place that meant me and Cassidy had to be the it couple. Austin started to stroke the back of Ally's hand with his thumbs.

Ally just sat still. She felt stupid, not trusting her one true love enough. She felt horrible.

"Gosh I AM SO STUPID" she closed her eyes and let the remaining tears fall. Her eyes and nose were now red from all that crying. Austin chuckled at this.

"No your not." He smiled and whipped Ally's tears.

"Yes I am. You must hate me now, for not trusting you enough and…." Austin broke her off by cupping her face and making her look into his eyes.

"hey, I will never hate you Ally. NEVER. Besides it was partly my fault, I didn't tell you about it. And its not your fault that Dallas made it so hard for you to trust anyone. I don't blame you Alls. I don't hate you. I love you."

"But how can you not hate me I –" Austin cut Ally off by kissing her on the lips. At first Ally was shocked, but then finally gave into the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Austins neck . Austin dropped his hands from her face to her waist. It was a soft passionate kiss. Filled with love, and a solution to all their misunderstandings.

Austin tried to pull Ally in his lap but since they were in a car, it was kinda hard. They had to break the kiss to breath. They just rested their foreheads together. "I am sorry" Ally whispered as a tear came down. "I am sorry I didn't trust you."

"Hey shhhhh. Let bygones be bygones." With that Austin pecked her lips and they both smiled.

Once they were settled, Austin started the car and headed towards Ally's place. Once they got there Austin asked Ally if he could sleep here to which Ally said yes. Austin made his way towards Ally's bedroom while Ally locked the doors.

Ally's POV

Once I locked the doors I made my way to my room. Austin was lieimg down on my bed with his shirt off. He had a hand under his head and was just staring at the roof. I changed my clothes and went to bed. As soon as I lied down I snuggled up with Austin. He at once broke out of his ceiling staring trance, looked at my head which was on his chest and smiled at me. He wrapped his other arm around my waist while he still had one arm under his head. I snuglled with him some more. GOSH, he was so comfy. I put my arm on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Ally? Did I do that to you?" I don't know what he was talking about. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hand, did I do this to you?" I looked at my hand and realized it was a little purple and swollen.

"Aaa- Austin, its okay"

"No its not. What kind of a guy hurts his true love. Ally I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I am sorry Ally!" He took my hand and held it lightly, and kissed it.

"Austin, like you said, let bygones be bygones." I smiled. I felt his face soften. He kissed my head and we snuggled with each other.

"Good night Austin!"

"Good night love!"

**Thank you soo much guys for the wonderful reviews, please review! **

**Shout outs and replys**

**Jklmnop: Thank you for pointing out, and I NEVER mind any criticism. It helps me improve. Thank for the review.**

**Spongebob-fan23: OMG! Thank you…. I am really glad to have such a HUGE reader. THANK YOU!**

**I will try to upload much faster. And please if you guys have any ideas.. please feel free. :D**

**Shiza**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, how are you all! Okay so I am not kidding when I ask you guys to give me ideas.. please.. I am dead serious. you can even write a scene If you want, as I am not good with romantic, mushy stuff. So, you can either review or PM me ur suggestions.. please do I really need help with this story. Okay, now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Austin's POV

That morning I left early since I had to pick Aria from my mom's house. It's great that all the misunderstandings have been cleared between me and Ally. I just can't wait to gather enough evidence so that I can get rid of Cassidy and me and Ally can be a REAL couple. I mean, I really wanna hold her hand in public, kiss her in public, out my arm around her whenever a guy is flirting with her and say "Hey, she's mine."

I knock at the door and my mom opens it. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey Austin, I assume you are here to pick up Aria?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Austin, it's your own house you don't need to ask sweetie." With that I went inside.

"Now honey, can I ask you one thing. Why did you take Cassidy back? I mean how can you forget everything she did to you?" my mother asked my. I forgot to tell her the real deal. I told my mom to relax and then told her everything. Including me and Ally. She was super excited with that fact that I have found my "True Love," someone not only me but my daughter loves as well.

"Oh God, Austin! Ally sounds amazing, when will I get to meet her!" my mother asked eagerly. I laughed at my mom's excitement.

"Soon mom. Once this whole Cassidy thing blows off, I am gonna introduce you to her!"

"Oh baby, I can't wait!" with that she left to get Aria.

(Line Break)

Once I got home with a sleeping baby in my hand, I found out Ally was already here. Cassidy was talking to Ally about something. I laughed at how Ally was trying to act as if Cassidy was saying something interesting.

"Hey guys" I said as I put my keys on the key rack.

The girls looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Austy, check it out, we are on the front cover of the magazine. I don't know how the paparazzi find out about our date?" Cassidy said. I am 200% sure that it was Cassidy who told the paparazzi about out date, just so she could be on the front cover.

I just rolled my eyes and started to take Aria up in her room.

"Austin, give her to me. I will take her." Ally said. I smiled and gave Aria to her. Ally went upstairs with Aria while I pretended to go in my room.

Once I reached Aria's room I say Ally gently putting Aria to bed. She then kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear. I smiled. She turned around and was about to scream but she covered her mouth. This made me chuckle.

"gosh Austin you scared me!'' she said will holding her chest.

I laughed and went inside the room closing the door behind me.

"I am sorry." She just rolled her eyes and turned around. I put my arms around her waist and my chine on her shoulder. She just closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. We were in a position where her back was pressed against my chest. We just stood like this for a while and swayed, enjoying the moment. I decided to break the silence.

"So I told my mom about us today." This made Ally open her eyes and become stiff.

"Apparently she wants to meet her future daughter in law." I whispered in her ear. She tried to hide her red face with her hair, but it I saw it.

"Did she really say that?" Ally asked.

"No, but she did say she want to meet you. ASAP!" I told her. After a pause, I spoke again.

"Ally I think we should start collecting, you know, the evidence." I whispered the evidence part so that only Ally could hear it.

"the sooner we get over with this, the better. You don't know how much I wanna do this in public." I said and hold her hand.

"or this" I cuddled with Ally making her giggle.

"and most importantly, this" I said and cupped her face and kissed her lightly. Once we were done, we just smiled and looked into each others eyes. GOSH! I am madly in love with her.

"Ally we need to start recording. Cassidy is not going to take care of Aria until you are around. So why don't you go home, saying that you're sick. That way Cassidy will be forced to take care of Aria and I will be there to record it."

"O-Okay, but, I don't like the idea of leaving Aria alone with Cassidy. I mean what if she tries to hurt Aria?"

"Ally don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise. Now go." I said and kissed her.

Ally took a deep breath and went downstairs. I went to my room and turned on the cameras that I had previously planted in the house.

I saw Ally walk to Cassidy through the camera. It's a good thing that you can also hear through these cameras.

"Hey Cassidy *cough* I don't feel soo good, *cough* can I please take the rest of the day off.

"WHAT! But what about Aria? Who will take care of her?" Cassidy started to freak out.

"Well *chough* I was hoping you could. You are her mother after all. I am sure you will be able to handle her for one day." I could hear the smirk in Ally's voice.

"aa- um, fine. Go. I will take care of Aria. But please don't leave me with her, I mean get well soon."

"Thanx Cassidy." With that Ally left.

(Line break)

So the whole day went by and I collected evidence. I have to admit it was pretty hard not to go when my princess was crying. But this was for her own good. I think I collected enough evidence in just one day.

At first Cassidy was unable to feed Aria. She didn't even know what to feed her. Then all day long she kept on saying "if it wasn't for the publicity and the fame, I would have never come back. Leaving you was the best decision I made." And "only a few weeks more and then you will be out of my life forever." I swear I wanted to kill her.

The day passed and I think my daughter had enough. When Cassidy saw me she was delighted. "AUSTIN! Great you're here. Take this thing, I mean Aria. I really need some sleep. She kept on crying ALL DAY! I need my beauty sleep." With that she ran off to her room.

I chuckled and looked at Aria. "Im sorry baby girl, but I had to do it. Come on lets go spend the night at mommy's." with that I took my car keys and headed to Ally's apartment. Since it was late, I assumed Ally would be asleep so I used the spare key she gave me. Aria was already asleep so I put her in the cot in Ally's room. I myself was much tiered so I took of my shoes and laid down next to a sleeping Ally. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closed to me.

I felt her body stiffen and she removed my arms from her. _What is she doing? _

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" she started to scream with her hands in the air. I tried to calm her down. "Ally, Ally relax" but she wouldn't listen. She started to cry with fear. I decided to turn on the lamp. "Ally, look at me. Look at me. Relax, hey its me Austin!" I cupped her face and made her look at me. Once she realized who I was she immediately hugged me. I made her sit while we kept hugging. I kissed her head and rubbed her back telling her to stop crying.

"Ally, Shhh, I am here. Shh."

Once the crying died down I asked. "Ally, baby what happened? Why did you get so scared?"

"I'm sorry Austin, I – I just thought… I thought that it was Dallas. I was having a bad dream about him and when you touched me I thought Dallas has broken into my house. That is why I was so scared. I am sorry!"

"Hey, there is no need to be sorry Ally. But you just remember one thing…. I wont let anyone hurt you. Okay!"

She just nodded and smiled, her beautiful. We both lied down with Ally's head on my chest and I kept stroking her head.

"Did you collect the proof?" she asked.

"Yeah I did! I think that's enough proof. But I am gonna keep recording just in case."

"Hmmmm" and then there was complete silence. I looked down Ally was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I kissed her head and dozed off my self.

**OKAY GUYS! What do you think about this chapter… oh and please do give me ur suggestion.**

**Next chapter: Elliots BACK!**

**REVIEW! **

**AND THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS! XOXOX**

**Shiza**


	11. Help wanted

Hey guys,

I need your help. I am having a serious case of writer block and have my finals going on. The finals are gonna last till the 22nd of june… and I don't want you guys to wait that long for an update. You guys don't deserve this.

So I have decided, that I am gonna ask one of my reviewers to right the next chapter. That is if you want to…

If you want than all you have to do is give me a plot for the next chapter through reviews or PM. The plot should be a small paragraph so it gives me an idea about what you want to write about.

THAT IS IF YOU GUYS WANT. I can always write but that means you guys will have to wait for a while….

XOXO

Shiza


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! WOW! I MEAN WOW! There were some pretty awesome suggestions. I really had a hard time. Some of them I really wanted to choose but it wasn't the correct time. SO TaylorFason wrote this chapter. Hope u guys like it!**

**The first paragraph was submitted by a guest. I really liked it so I asked Taylor to put this in aswell. I don't know the name of the guest sooooooo.. yeah! On with the story:P**

**-Shiza**

**AN: Hey guys its TaylorFason here! I'll be writing the new chapter for this story, so review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, don't blame the author. Haha. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Austin's pov:** i wake up and realize it's still dark. i look at my clock and see

it is 1:30am. i look down and smile at the sleeping angel in my arms. i kiss

her cheek and she stirs a little but doesn't wake up. i feel a sudden need to be closer to her. I pull her small body close so our bodies are touching. Then she flutters her eyes open. ** she's gonna freak, to my surprise she nuzzles her head in my chest and wraps her arms around my stomach tightly. "I love you" she mumbles, still half asleep. I smile and burry my head in the crook of her neck "I love you more" i say smiling into her soft skin. i figure she'll fight back with 'no i love you more' but all she does is nudge my head off her neck and kiss me passionately. We then fell asleep after a few kisses were shared. Man I love her so much.

***MORNING***

Ally P.O.V.

I wake up to find Austin attempting to cook me breakfast, pancakes. But there was more batter on his face than cooking so I decided to help him.

Ally goes up to him and hugs him from behind.

Austin- "Good morning beautiful"

Ally- "Good morning to you too, handsome." She winks. "Were you trying to make me breakfast?"

Austin- "Umm, yeah kinda..."

Ally- "That's so sweet, here let me help."

They make breakfast and just as they finish Aria wakes up.

Ally- "I'll get her."

Austin- "Okay I'll clean up."

They did what they said they were going to do and all got ready to go back to Austin's place.

***On the ride to Austin's***

Austin- "I'm going to get more information on our situation today and maybe that will be enough so we can finally be together... In public"

Ally- "I sure hope so, it would save a lot of gas driving back and forth."

Austin laughs- "AND... I'll get to have you all to my self."

Ally- "I agree with that."

Austin- "So when we get to the house I'm going to sneak up to the control/video room and hide to get some more evidence on her"

***They get there***

Austin sneaks up **t**o the control room after putting Aria in her bed.

Ally knocks on the door.

Cassidy- "Oh hi Ally"

Ally- "Hi Cassidy I'm here for work"

Cassidy- "Umm yeah about that you don't have to come today, Austin is sick and he- I can take of her"

Ally knowing she was lying- "Oh tell Mr. Moon I hope he feels better."

Cassidy- "okay bye"

That was weird.

Cassidy made sure Austin wasn't home then there was a knock on the door.

Cassidy- "Hey babe come in the coast is clear"

Elliot- "Awesome then I can do this"

All of a sudden he kisses her so hard that they walk over to the couch and start making out.

Aria starts crying but Cassidy and Elliot continue because they don't care.

Austin doesn't know what to do.. He thinks... I'm sorry baby girl.

Cassidy and Elliot do the deed right on the couch and she rushes Elliot out before Austin comes down.

Austin sneaks out of his house after grabbing Aria and goes to Ally's

***Ally's house***

Austin- "I just saw the grossest thing ever"

Ally- "What happened?!"

Austin told her everything and they were both disgusted.

They go out to eat at In-and-out-burger and Ally goes home and Austin goes to his house with Aria to talk with Cassidy.

***Austin's home* (he already put Aria back without Cassidy noticing)**

Austin- "What'd you do today?"

Cassidy- "Just took care of Aria, Ally never showed up, I think you should fire her"

Austin couldn't do that- "No she told me she wouldn't be here"

Cassidy- "Oh... Well Aria was fine."

Austin- "mhm okay"

Was this enough information to bust Cassidy?

I hope you guys liked the chapter written by taylor. Please don't forget to review! :D :D


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey hey!**

**First of all virtual high five to all my Muslim buddies! :D**

**SECOND THANK YOU SOO MUCH for the reviews… I owe it all to Taylor.**

**Anyways… on with the chapter. :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Austin's POV**

I think I have all the evidence we need to bust Cassidy. I sent all those footage to my lawyer. Her said he will watch the videos and let us know what to do. Cassidy is still completely in the dark. I just hope everything goes smoothly.

Now I am heading over to Ally's. its been days since I last saw her. I have been busy with the lawyer and she hasn't been coming over to my house because she is "sick". Hopefully a few more days and me and her will be together….. in public. no more sneaking around. I can hold her hand in public, kiss her without worrying about anyone seeing us.

When I was outside Ally's building I put my disguise on and walked outside. Aria was at my mothers so I had a day with Ally. I unlocked her door with the spare key she gave me, took of my disguise and walked to Ally who was watching TV.

"Hey darling!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Heyyy Austin…" she said with a fake smile. Something's wrong, but decided not to ask. Austin sat down on the couch next to Ally. He was about to put his arm around her when Ally sighed and said

"_Austin.. We need to talk!"_

**No ones POV**

Those 4 words… it was all it took to make Austin Moon nervous. But he finally found his voice and asked "What is it Ally?"

Ally sighed again. She looked like she wanted to talk about something very serious. Finally she said what she wanted to say

"Austin, we need to break up!" she said quickly trying to avoid eye contact.

Austin was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe his ears. The love of his life… wanted to end things with him. He was on the verge of tears.

"WHAT?- Bu- But why? Did I do something wrong Ally… I am sorry if—" Ally cut him off.

"No no its not you Austin… I… I found someone else….His name is Dan. He has been my best friend since second grade. He came over to visit me a few days ago. We talked and talked and talked.. everything was going great until…. He kissed me. Austin believe me it was a mistake but….. but that kiss. It was amazing. I cant stop thinking about it. After that I was so confused about who I wanted to be with, till last night I decided. Austin… I want to be with Dan."

Austin didn't realize that he was crying. He still couldn't believe it. The woman he loved more than his life…. Doesn't love him anymore. It was too much, he turned his head away so Ally cant see him cry.

"Austin I am so sorry but I cant cheat on you. I cant just pretend to hide away my feelings for Dan. I am really sorry."

After a long pause, Austin finally spoke.

"you said you loved me."

"And I did Austin. I really did, but Dan…. He is someone I cant loose Austin." Ally said.

There was another long pause which was broken with Ally's laughter. Austin, who still had tears in his eyes, looked at Ally. "why are you laughing?" whipping his tears as he said.

"I am sorry Austin I cant take this anymore!" She said still laughing.

"Take what anymore?" Now Austin was really confused.

"This…. All this "Dan" stuff. Austin, I made everything up." Ally explained it to Austin. Austin was both relieved and a little angry.

"But why Ally… why would you make this up." Austin said, starting to get a little angry.

"Austin I am sorry, its just for the past few days all I had been doing is watch soap operas all day long. So when I heard you come in I thought about doing an episode with you, you know just for fun. Besides I thought it was fair considering you totally forgot about me in the past few days." Ally explained.

"So you thought this would be funny huh Ally!" Ally could now sense the anger in Austin's voice.

"Austin- I am really sorry… I – I didn't mean to upset you. Austin, I am really sorry!" Ally pleaded. It was her turn to cry.

"Well sorry aint gonna cut it Ally. You toyed with my feelings thinking it would be fun. Well you know what, I think your right… We should break up!" Austin shouted and marched towards the door.

"Austin, no please wait, I am sorry… no please wait…" before she could make it out of the room she heard the door slam shut. She ran towards the door and opened to stop Austin but Austin was long gone. Still crying she shut her door and out her forehead against it. "I am sorry Austin" She whispered.

"Gotcha back babe!" someone whispered into her ear. She quickly turned around to see Austin smirking. She couldn't believe it. Her mouth was hanging open. She lunged herself towards Austin, and kissed him HARD. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled away.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh babe, not even close" he whispered, his eyes filled with lust and kissed Ally again. the kiss was filled with hunger and passion. Soon it turned into a make-out session. Ally wrapped her legs around Austin's waist and her hand around his neck.

Without breaking free, they both walked towards Ally's room. Austin threw Ally on the bed and locked the door, and with it locking out the whole world. Right now it was only him and his Ally…

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. My finals are still going on but I took my time to update, you guys deserve it. ANY WHO… enjoy the chapter. Please review! XOXO**

**Shiza**


	14. Chapter 12

I am soo sorry for not updating in years. I just got free.. YAY SUMMER! I hope your summer is going great… and I hope this summer brings episodes filled with Auslly and days filled with Raura!

Okay now on with the chapter.

Austin's POV

We have enough evidence to bust Cassidy. And today was the day my lawyer would be sending the letter of the court dates to Cassidy. Next week I will be seeing Cassidy in the court, fighting for MY daughter.

"AUSTIN!" and I think she got the letter.

"What the hell is this letter?" she marched in my room. I kept on playing with my daughter.

"Oh well it's a letter." I said.

"You want to fight for our daughter?"

"Cant you read the fine print Cassidy?"

"But why? Do you obviously think the court is going to give the verdict in your favour. PLEASE, I am the mother of this child." Cassidy told me. I rolled my eyes and said "yeah, a mother who left her daughter because she didn't want her. a mother that only came back to her daughter for publicity. Face it Cassidy, you're done for. Oh and get out of my house. My lawyer says that I shouldn't be talking to you. You should probably find a lawyer too. See you next week in the court" with that Cassidy stormed out of the room and started to pack her stuff.

*Meeting With the Lawyer*

"Here you go Mr. Logan. These are the videos that contain Cassidy's… umm.. "Parenting skills""

I gave My lawyer the evidence and her put them in his bag. Ally was sitting quietly and listening to us.

"Ok , now we have to go over some rules. First of all since this is the case of custody, the judge is going to look over both of your parenting skills. You have been a great father no doubt but you have to be prepared. For example, if they ask you "where were you when Cassidy was doing this to Aria?" than what would you say? You cant obviously say that "I was watching all this in a room" NO. This will effect your chances of getting your daughter. So when they ask you simply say that you were not in the house. Got it?"

"Got it!"

We went over to some rules that afternoon. Mr. Logan told me what to say and what not to say.

*day of the hearing*

"Order in the court" The white haired male ordered.

"We are here for a private hearing for the custody of Aria Moon. The case has been filed by Mr Austin Moon, claiming that his ex wife is an unfit mother and the custody of their daughter should be given 100% to the father. Now, let the hearing begin." The judge said.

Cassidy was up first. She started with her side of the story.

"Your honor, I am just a mother fighting for her daughter. Aria is my daughter and I cant live without her. you tell me, how van a child survive without her mother."

Give me a break.. GOD! Cassidy carried on this emotional drama for a while. When she finally stopped I was called to the stand to give my side of the story. Ally, who was sitting right beside me gave me a quick squeeze and a nod.

"Your Honor," I began. "Cassidy left Aria and me because she wanted fame over family. She wanted to abort the child but I didn't let her. So we made a deal. I get to keep the baby, if only I told the press it wasn't hers and she breaks up with me. Now a year later she comes back to feed on my fame once again." I told the judge the whole thing and provided him all the evidence.

"Mr Moon, where were you when these videos were taken?" Cassidy's lawyer asked me.

"I wasn't home."

"right and you came back and checked on the tapes. Why?"

"Actually I was trying to change the tapes of the camera because they were about to end. I accidently hit a button and that's when I saw everything."

The judge nodded and wrote everything. Cassidy's lawyer asked me many questions and for everyone I had an answer. When he was sure that he was going to lose, he dropped down the "mommy card"

"Your honor, a child needs a mother for support and nurture. Sure Mr. Moon is a great father but he can never take a mother's place. Are we really going to deprive this child from a mothers love?"

"Actually, she's not going to be deprived. She already has someone to whom she looks up to. To whom she calls "Mamma'' and that person is my girl friend Ally Dawson." I smiled at her.

Finally I was allowed to sit down. When the judge was ready to give his verdict I held Ally's hand for support.

"Looking at all the evidence it is clear that Aria Moon will be much happier if she stays with her father Mr. Austin Moon. Also looking at the fact that the child calls Miss Dawson her mother, it would be best if the custody goes to Mr. Austin Moon. Case dismissed!"

Me and Ally hugged each other tightly. Tears were streaming down our faces. I cant believe my baby girl is all mine.

I called a press conference to tell the world the truth. As soon as we were done in the court we went straight to the press conference. All time Ally's hand was tightly wrapped around mine.

We finally arrived. Time to tell the world!

"Hello everyone. I called this press conference to come clean. I want you guys to know what's REALLY going on in my life." I told them the whole Cassidy story and how Aria was actually her daughter and how I won the custody case.

"One more thing, this.." I guided Ally to the center of the stage with our hands connected.. "is the woman that helped me through all this. She has been a great girl-friend to me and a wonderful mother to Aria. I love you Ally! You don't know how hard it was to keep our relationship a secret." With that I hugged her tightly.

When the conference was over, many magazines and newspaper wanted a picture of me and Ally together. We posed, hugged, kissed and then excused ourselves to celebrate.

My mom, Dez, Trish and Aria were all waiting for us in my house. When we entered the house all of them hugged us very very tightly. Aria was playing in her playpen. As soon as she realized we have arrived she started to scream and throw her hands up, ordering us to carry her. I picked up my daughter and kissed her cheek.

Trish, Dez, Ally and my mom were enjoying this little celebration. I on the other hand was talking to Aria, as if she could understand me.

"Hey baby. Daddy's nervous. You know why? Because he's gonnas ask mamma to marry him. do you think she'd say yes?" all she did was smile. I kissed her head and went to ask Ally. My hands were getting sweaty.  
I reached for my pocket to check if the box was there or not. Yup, still there.

Its now or never Austin.

Ally's POV

I am so happy that Austin won the case. I am right now celebrating the victory with my loved ones. But Austin was no where to be seen. Hmm probably went to put Aria to bed. After a while he walked in and sat down next to me. As soon as he did, he started to play with my fingers. We talked for a while and then Austin got up, leaving me all confused.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" he sounded nervous.

"Ally do mind joining me over here?" why the heck was he so nervous. Okay now he is starting to freak me out.

I got up and stood next to him. Mimi, Dez, and Trish, all their eyes were on us.

"You guys, today has been the best. I won full custody of my daughter, told the world the truth. I don't want this day to end. I feel like a very lucky man today. Everything happening today is great. So now I am going to push my luck all the way…"

He dropped down on one knew and took out something from his pocket. OH MY.. is it…

"Ally, I love you with all my heart, my daughter loves you with all her heart. I don't want to loose you. I know this isn't some romantic proposal that you planned but I couldn't wait for it much longer. So here it goes. Ally Dawson, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Austin's POV

Why isn't she answering. Oh man! Why did I push my luck. "Ally?"

Ally's POV (sorry for switching)

Why cant I answer. Oh god Ally nod, do something. I didn't realize that I was crying. "Yes" I finally chocked out.

"YES?" he asked, surprised by my answer.

I just nodded, still cant able to find the words.

"YES!" he shouted and kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. We forgot that his mother and our friends were still in the room. when we broke contact he slid the most prettiest ring on my finger. It was simple yet beautiful.

. /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= hashtag/wedding-diamond/8&h=280&w=210&sz=14&tbnid=pVjEjzf81CSDDM:&tbnh=103&tbnw=77&zoom=1&usg=_248KrN72Boz0sh91guqoiETrKQQ=&docid=o-Ese4xkZtRkKM&sa=X&ei=NdvhUdy-IvGN4gTy7oDABw&ved=0CC4Q9QEwAQ&dur=2298

_(link)_

"Austin, I- its beautiful, nd must be expensive. You shoul…."

"nothings to expensive for my girl! I love Alls!"

"and I love you!"

"Welcome to the family Ally!" mimi said.

I cant believe it. Austin proposed me. Me … plain old Ally dawson, while he is an international popstar.

"oh and if it wasn't that obvious, your moving in with me babe!" he said and I giggled. I really like waking up next to my man!

"PARTYYYYYY!" Trish shouted and we all laughed. Dez congratulated us while Mimi nd Trish admired my ring.

I can't wait for the big day!

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes and all. Only 1 chapter left them its over. I am gonna write a new story.. I hope you guys like it! Do check the link for ally's ring!**

**Oh and Ramadan Mubarak to my muslim brothers and sisters! :D**

**shiza**


	15. Chapter 13

**OMG! GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HONESTLY! I AM SERIOUSLY CRYING! I love u all! XOXOXO**

**Okay do you all agree that fanfiction should have a chat for every story.. **

**Now for the responses:**

**writermeAL: wow, every single chapter. Thank you. Really thank you.. **

**heyhi (GUEST) : yes I am fasting aswell and yess I am also very hungry.. but in the end its all worth it! :D**

**And to all the others, I love you guys. Thank you. I love you guys from all my heart, no lie!**

Chapter 13

Austin was helping Ally with her stuff. The moving truck just dropped all of Ally's stuff to Austin's house. Right now Ally was putting her clothes (there weren't many) into Austin's closet while Austin was bringing up some lemonade for them.

"All done babe?" Austin asked setting down the tray.

"Yup! All my clothes are now officially in your "walk in" closet." She smiled.

"Where? I don't see them?" Austin said referring to the half empty rod and racks.

"Austin these are all the clothes I have. I am not a big fan of clothes. Plus, I didn't have the money to buy many clothes." Ally said shyly.

"Well, now you have all the money in the world. You are going shopping with Trish. Here, take my credit card!" Austin tossed Ally the credit card.

"No Austin, I cant do that." Ally protested.

'' Why cant?" he took Ally's hands into his and pulled her towards himself. "Ally you are my soon to be lovely wife."  
"but Austin I cant just take your money just because we are getting married!"

"Ally, all the money that I make, what am I gonna do with it? I cant take it to my grave with me. The millions of dollars I have, whats the use if I cant even spend it on the people I love. Especially my wife."

He whispered the last part against Ally's lips and kissed her lightly. She smiled into the kiss and said "You do know how to make a woman listen to you." She kissed him again. "and its soon to be your wife my dear." With that she went the bathroom to change leaving Austin hanging.

_Scene Change_

Ally was sitting in the TV room with Aria asleep in her lap. She wasn't watching TV, she was just thinking, and admiring her ring, smiling. Out of nowhere Trish sits down next to her, snapping her out of her little trance.

"So Austin has ordered me to take you shopping" Trish told Ally.

Ally sighed and threw her head back. "Later. Right now I don't feel like going shopping."

"Ok, just call me when you're ready. I am going home. I ordered some new furniture and it would be here any minute. See ya girl" She hugged me and walked out of the door.

Ally's POV

I went to Aria's bed room and put her in the crib. Austin was out for rehearsals so I decided to go sit on the swing in the back yard and think. Think about why does Austin loves a girl like me? Why would he ask me to marry me? Then my thoughts turned to the wedding. What was gonna happen at the wedding?

My train of thoughts was broken when I heard Dez screaming my name.

"Out here!" I yelled back

"Oh Hey!" he greeted as he came outside. "Have you seen Trish?"

"Yeah, she just went home. She ordered some furniture so…"

"Classic Trish!" Dez laughed. I laughed with him. "So what are you doing out here, all alone?"

"Just thinking" I said as Dez sat down next to me.

"About?"

"Everything." I told Dez and put my head on his shoulder.

You see the thing with Dez is that he is like my older brother. Ever since he and Trish started dating, he has been my rock. Helping me out here and there, wanting to kill Dallas when he left me; he was always there when I needed someone. Sure Trish was there to but Dez was like the brother I always wanted.

Dez sighed as he put his arm around me. "Stop thinking Ally. In a couple of weeks you are going to get married to a wonderful guy who loves you more than anything. Believe me, I have known Austin since we were kids and he has never felt this way like he feels for you."

"I know Dez. I know. I don't know maybe its just taking some time to sink in that all." I told him. I smiled as I thought about my wedding. Me in a white dress, walking down the aisle. Thinking about walking down the aisle made me cry. I didn't have my father to walk me to my happily ever after.

"Hey Hey. Why are you crying Ally?" Dez asked when he saw me crying.

"Just thought about my dad, and how he is not going to be there to walk me down the aisle. Dez I miss him so much." I hugged Dez and started to cry harder.

"Hey, hey don't cry Ally. I know you miss him Alls." He tried to calm me down. I know I was acting like a kid but hey, its my father. I miss him. After a while I had an idea.

"Hey Dez, would _you_ please walk me down the aisle?"

"Ally I can…"

"Please don't say no. Dez you're the closest thing I have to a family, my past. You were the one who hugged me like a father would do after Dallas left me. You were the one who wanted to kill Dallas like an over protected brother. You were the one that was with me every step of the way. You are like a brother to me and I would love to have you walk me to my happiness. Please Dez." I pleaded.

He just smiled and said "I would be honored to Ally."

"YES!" I squealed and hugged him tight.

Austin's POV

I walked into the house quietly. I was let out early so I decided to surprise Ally. I tip toed into the TV room not finding her there. After a while of searching I finally found her on the swing with her head on Dez's shoulder. I listened to their little convo and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

I decided to let them be. After a while Dez left and Ally still didn't know I was home yet. Aria started to cry shortly after words so I went in her room to quite her down. I guess Ally heard her too because she also came in Aria's room.

"Austin when did you get back from work?" she asked as I handed her Aria.

"A while ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you where home?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and Dez. It looked like you needed to talk to him." I smiled and she smiled back. When Aria was asleep once again, we went to the TV room. I sat down with my feet on the table while Ally put her head on my lap with her feet on the arm rest of the couch. I instantly started to play with her hair.

"So when are we going to tell the fans about is getting married?" she asked.

"How about now. Why don't I post a picture of us and the ring on twitter." I suggested.

"Sure!" she said as she got up. I took out my phone to take our picture. I wanted the picture to be romantic, that shows how much I love her. I got the perfect idea. I put my phone at a distant and activated the self-timer. I held Ally's waist and kissed her on the lips. Her hands were on my shoulder and her back was arced a little. We heard the click and reluctantly let go of each other.

The picture was perfect. Both of our eyes were closed and we were deep in our world. I cropped the picture so it only showed us till our thighs.

"Its perfect!" I said and kissed her cheek.

Next I took a picture of Ally's ring and decided to post it on twitter. Time for the world to know I am gonna get married. WOO

"_Asked the most amazing girl to be my better half and she said yes. I present Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Moon"_

With that I tweeted the picture of us and the ring.

"And now we wait." I said and we sat down on the couch once again.

*Later the same day (after noon)*

Ally's POV

"hey Austin, I am taking Aria with me to the grocery store. Ill be back soon ok!" I told Austin who was almost asleep on our bed.

"OK!" he mumbled. I just laughed and picked up Aria from her crib. I got Aria dressed and went down stairs to wear my boots. I was wearing white leggings with black shorts and with a grey tank top and a black plaid shirt. My hair was in a side braid with a few loose strands. I out on my black combat boots and some sun glasses,(Hey, I was in a pretty mood!) picked up Aria and walked to the store (it was pretty near so I decided to walk)

As soon as I was on the side walk I could feel people with cameras following me. I just ignored them and walked to the grocery store. When I reached there I put Aria in baby seat of the shopping cart. I ignored the people staring at me and continued to shop.

After about 20 minutes I was done and went straight home.

*after dinner*

Austin and I were flipping through channels while Aria was asleep.

"_And in other news, international popstar Austin Moon is gonna tie the knot with his beautiful girlfriend Ally Dawson. The pop-star tweeted and I quote "Asked the most amazing girl to be my better half and she said yes. I present Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Moon" along with this lovely photo of them kissing and the beautiful ring." _ They showed our picture and the ring.

"Looks like the world knows!" Austin said as he kissed my head. My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

"_that's not all! Earlier today we captured the bride to be shopping at the local grocery store along with Austin's one year old adorable daughter. Ally Dawson was spotted wearing a cute yet casual outfit and she was looking gorgeous."_ A picture of me carrying Aria came on the screen.

"_It also looks like the little one is quite attached to her new "mommy"."_ A picture of me holding Aria came. I was waiting for the receipt while Aria's head was resting on my shoulder and she was sucking her thumb.

"_and it is also reported to us that the little one calls Miss soon to be Moon, "Mommy!" well that is just perfect. Seems like a perfect family to us. We would like to congratulate Austin and Ally on their engagement and wish Austin, Ally and Aria best of luck in life. This is Brenda from Celebs Mania."_

With that Austin turned the TV off and we just smiled. "looks like your famous too. Oh and by the way you were looking hot in that outfit babe." He said as he got up to go to our room.

"Shut up Moon."

"Ok Moon" he said.

"well I am not a Moon yet!" I said.

"Don't worry babe you will be!"

I hope you guys liked it! Please post your fav part of the chapter. I tried to write a long one! Ok so please review cuz it feels great when I wake up to ur reviews! Thank you once again for all the reviews! Thank u so so so so so much.

Sorry I am rambling!

Bye!

Shiza!


	16. Chapter 16

**OK GUYS. The last chpter is here.. oh and EID MUBARAK! Hope u had a wonderful Eid.**

"Here Ally try this one!" Mimi said.

"No no, try this one. This will look great on you!" Trish said as she handed me another one.

Right now I am shopping for my wedding dress with Trish and Mimi. Aria is with Austin and Dez so I don't "get distracted" while picking the perfect dress.

For the past 2 hours we have been searching stores, looking for the perfect wedding dress, but we still cant find the dress that has "written Ally all over it!''

"urgh the weddings in 2 weeks and we still haven't found the perfect dress." Trish said as we sat down in the car, with the millions of shopping bags in the trunk.

"Don't worry Trish we will find the dress." I said, trying to calm her down.

"I hope!" with that we went straight towards Austin's house to put all these clothes in my closet.

Scene Change

Right now Trish, Mimi and I are putting all of my clothes in my closet. We are almost done when Trish trips over a box.

"Stupid box! Whats in it anyways?" Trish asked being the curious person she is.

I picked up the box and went outside the closet.

"it's the box that has all the stuff I have left of my mother. I don't remember what's in it since I haven't opened it in years!" I said as I smiled at the box.

"Well, OPEN IT GIRL!" Trish yelled.

I slowly opened the box to reveal its contents. Once I saw what's inside I gasped. Right there in the box, was a beautiful white wedding dress. I carefully took it out and admired its beauty. I remember asking my mother for this wedding dress. I never opened this box after her death.

The dress was simple yet beautiful. It had a sweetheart neckline, and was fitted till the waist, below which it fell loosely. (**PLEASE SEE THE PIC IN MY PROFILE FOR VISUAL AID**). The top half of the dress had little embroidery and sequence but other than that it was plain, simple, yet elegant and perfect.

I started to cry as I hugged the dress. Mimi and Trish still hadn't seen the dress properly. After a while I calmed my self and spoke.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to wear this dress on my wedding day." I said as I showed them the dress. Both of them gasped aswell when they saw the fabric beauty.

"Ally, this dress is perfect." Trish said.

"Thank you, it was my mother's and I want to wear it just so I can feel that she is with me on my big day."

"Ofcourse Ally, beside this dress is absolutely wonderful!" Mimi said as she took the dress from me.

"okay so now we have the perfect wedding dress, we need you to get fitted in the dress, find the bridesmaid dress and a cute flower girl dress for Aria." Trish went back into her planning mode. She put the dress in its box.

"Well Trish Ally needs rest. I am sure we can finish all this in the morning. Besides Austin and Aria will be home any minute. You rest Ally, we will see you tomorrow. Okay dear." Mimi said as she kissed my head.

**Scene change**

Mimi and Trish left an hour ago and I was busy making dinner. I was thinking about the dress. It was perfect. It was simple kinda like me.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard Austin say. I laughed and made my way towards the TV room.

"What the heck was that?" I asked as I picked up Aria and put her in the play pen.

"I always wanted to say that!" was his justification.

I just shook my head on Austin's childness. "why don't you get into something comfortable. Dinner is almost ready!" he just nodded and made his way the room.

**(break)**

After dinner I put Aria to bed and now I was lying down in my bed, my head on Austin's chest and my hand wrapped around his waist. He was playing with my hair which was actually quite relaxing.

"So how was your day? Did you find the perfect dress?" he asked.

"ummhmm" was all I said as I was really tiered.

"Good. So what's it like? Describe it to me?"

"All I can say is that its beautiful, simple and didn't even cost you a penny!"

"What do you mean Alls?"

"The dress was my mother's. I forgot I had it with me. It was the perfect dress Austin. I saw many, many dresses today and none of them spoke to me. Because I had the perfect dress all along." I said.

"I am glad that you found the perfect dress. And in this way, you could feel that she is with you." Austin kissed my forehead and put his arm around me and hugged me tight.

I knew that this is where I belong. In his arms, his safe arms!

**(Time Change)**

Austin and Ally were sleeping, well only Ally. Austin was wide awake, (since it was already morning) and playing with Ally's hair. He was thinking, in just 2 days, Ally was gonna be his. They were gonna get married. This was his last night with Ally before the weding. Some sort of "wedding tradition". He was about to try to get some sleep when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello" he whispered.

"Hey Aystin! Why are you whispering?" it was Trish.

"Well Ally's asleep and I don't want to wake her up. why did you call?" he asked Trish.

"I want to discuss some things about the party." Trish said. Austin knew this was going to be long and he didn't want to disturb Ally so he very quietly got out of Ally's grip and went outside the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing, just I am going to come and pick Ally for her bachelorette party at twelve in the afternoon, so that should give you enough time to say goodbye." Trish told Austin. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"Trish are you calling me just so you can tease me?"

"Mayyyyyyyybeeeeeeeeee" she laughed.

"Good-bye Trish" Austin was about to hang-up when Trish said something.

"Okay. But just tell Ally that the boys I hiered are only for a short time, so tell her to be ready when…..''

"BOYS! WHAT BOYSS? Trish WHY DID YOU HIRE BOYS?!" Austin shouted.

"Well they are not boys, they are men and why else would I hire them. They are to show Ally a good time!" Trish explained with a smug look on her face.

"What the heck Trish, no way! They are not going to be any boys or men at that party I forbid that!" Austin ordered trish.

"Oh Boohoo Austin. Its Ally's party and I am planning it, so you cant order me. Just tell Ally to be ready on time. Bye!" With that she hung up.

Austin on the other hand was mad. The thought of any other man touching his girl was killing him. NO he was not gonna let this happen. Ally was his! Just then a sleepy Ally walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes like a child.

"Austin, where are you. Come on, lets just sleep in today please!" She begged. Austin sighed and followed his fiancé to their room. once they both were in bed, Ally wrapped her arm around Austin's waist.

Austin was still thinking about what Trish just said. Austin turned around, kissed Ally passionately. Ally just smilled, her eyes still closed, and turned around with her back now facing Austin, just to hide her blush. Austin immediately wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and pulled her towards him, and nuzzled his head in her hair. Once they were comfortable Austin whispered. "Ally, your mine. Don't you forget that!"

"Don't worry I wont!" she replied, her voice still filled with sleep.

"And don't worry hun, Trish was teasing you with the whole "Men at my party" so relax!"

That's what all it took to make Austin smile and relax. He kissed Ally's cheek and closed his eyes.

**(The wedding day)**

Today was the big day. Austin and Ally's wedding. Everything was set and was perfect. The wedding was being held in Austin's enormous back yard. Austin didn't want the paparazzi to ruin his day with their big cameras and the best way was to do it in their own house. Trish and Mimi were putting final touches to the bride.

Ally's hair was tied up with side braids **(I don't know how to describe. Picture Bella Swans hair on her weeding day) **with a few loose strands. The dress hugged her each an every curve perfectly. Trish did a wonderful job with Ally's make up. She had given an effect of smoke to her eyes, a little blush on her cheeks and a pink color lip gloss for her lips. Ally opened her eyes to look at herself and gasped. She was about to cry when Trish shouted "Don't you dare ruin my master piece." Ally laughed, trying hard to fight the tears. Just then she heard a knock.

"Is it safe to come in?" it was Dez.

"Yes Dez." Mimi answered.

As soon as Dez entered and looked at Ally he was stunned. "WOW! Ally. You…. Look… WooW!"

"Thanks Dez!" she blushed.

"Anyways, I am here to tell you guys that every thing is ready for you Ally oh and I wanted to give you this." He pulled a box out of his coat and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace. It looked pretty delicate (**PLEASE SEE THE LINK! I SUCK AT DESCRIBING! PLEASE!)**

"Dez.. its beautiful! You.. you shouldn't have." Ally stuttered, still amazed by the necklace's beauty.

"Ally you say I am like your brother right? So this is just a brother giving his sister a small wedding gift."

"DEZ THANK YOU SO MUCH!" with that she hugged Dez hard.

"Here Trish, can you please put this on?'' Ally, with trish's help put the necklace on and looked at herself. Only one word came to her mind. Perfect.

"Oh and look who's here" Dez said in his baby voice as he carried Aria inside the room. she was wearing her Flower girl dress, which was covered with white flowers till the waist. There was a golden brown colored bow, with a white flower on it, on her waist and below that the dress was poofy. (**Please see the link! I beg u :P)** the length of the dress was till her knees..

As soon as everyone saw Aria, the room was filled with "Aww's" and "Omg she looks adorable!"

"Aria honey you look wonderful." Ally told Aria.

As soon as Aria noticed Ally she at once stretched her arms towards Ally, and said "Mamma!"

"Oh sweety mamma cant pick you up now, come on its time to show daddy what you learned." Dez said. Ally knew well enough what she had learned and she couldn't wait for Austin to see it.

"Ally are you ready?" Dez asked and Ally took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, ill be right back. You know, I have a double job, since I am also the best man!" with that he was out.

Trish followed him and so did mimi. Dez went straight towards Austin, while Mimi sat down on her chair. Trish stood by Aria,and held her hand. "Okay Aria, you know what to do. Just keep looking at daddy and throw these flowers."

For a one and half year old, she was pretty smart.

Austin's POV

I saw Dez come my way. "He man! You nervous?" He asked me.

"No way man. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. And now its finally here." I told him.

He just smiled at me and we heard the music. It was time for the flower girl to come. Just then I saw small footsteps make there way down the aisle. I looked at Dez and said. "She's walking!" I pointed at my daughter who was trying hard not to fall. She threw some flowers than she saw me. "DADDY!" she squealed and tried to walk faster. Trish was right behind her making sure she doesn't fall. I cant believe my baby girl is walkin! As soon as she said my name, I kneeled down and stretched my arms towards her. She finally came to me and hugged me tight. The room was filled with "Aww's"

"When did you learn how to walk sweety?" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Mimi was teaching her. ever since you proposed!" Dez told me. I was about to tear up! I put down Aria and my mother picked her. Dez at once made his way behind the curtain, signaling, that it was time for Ally's appearance.

Ally's POV

I watched as my sweet princess walked her way towards Austin. I was so proud of her. she was finally walking.

"You ready?" Dez asked as he came.

"Lets get me married!" was all I said as I held onto Dez's arm. I think I was about to fall. I was really nervous. I was having trouble breathing and seeing. But everything just went away when I looked towards Austin. Our eyes met and I knew I had nothing to worry about. With every step, I was getting closer to my happy ending.

Once I reached Austin, Dez placed my arm in Austin's and took his place as best man.

Austin's POV

OMG! ALLY IS LOOKING ABSOLUTELY GORGEUOS! WORDS CANT DESCRIBE HER. AND I CANT BELIEVE SHE'S ALL MINE.

Ally's POV

"We are all gathered here today…." The priest began and I just zoned out. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Someone pinch me!

"You may now read your vows"

"Ally'' Austin began "the first time I met you, you were here to take care of my daughter. But the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. And before I knew it, I was head over heels for you. We have been through a lot, but all those times just prove that our love is strong, and it will never fade away, because its timeless!"

OMG! I was speechless. I was about to cry but I could practically hear trish's voice "don't you dare ruin my master piece."

"Austin,you know I am not good with words, but I really don't think that words could describe how much I love you. You are my rock. The moment you came in my life I started to see things differently. I believed in love again. not only that but you and Aria completed me, and for that I thank you. You and Aria are my everything and I cant wait to spend forever with you guys.''

I could see Austin about to tear up. there was a moment of silence.

"Do you Austin Moon, swear to take care of Ally dawson, in sickness and in health, for better for worse for rich or for poor and stay with her till death do you part?" the priest asked Austin.

"I do" he said with a big smil, our eyes never leaving contact.

"Do you Ally dawson, swear to take care of Austin Moon, in sickness and in health, for better for worse for rich or for poor and stay with him till death do you part?"

"I do!"

"By the power in me, I pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Austin said and cupped my face and kissed me passionately.

My arms went around his neck and my eyes fluttered shut. I could hear people cheering and howling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce you, Austin and Ally Moon"

"Finally you're a Moon!" Austin whispered against my lips.

"Finally!" I smiled and kissed him again.

What perfect way to spend forever, don't you think!

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I am sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyways, this was the last chapter and I hoped you guys liked it. Thank you for likeing my story and reading till the end. I will be putting more storied so be sure to read them aswell,**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh and please see the links in my profile, for visual aid.**

**EID MUBARAK ONNCE AGAIN GUYS!**

**REVIEW**

**Shiza**


End file.
